


Friday Night Sweet Voice

by W4NN4K1SS



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Benrey uses he/they, M/M, gman uses any prns, gordons and dr coomer and bubby are gonna show up eventually, hlvrai fnf au!! wahoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4NN4K1SS/pseuds/W4NN4K1SS
Summary: Tommy cleared his throat and started bobbing his head along to the beat“Left, right, left right.”Benrey nodded, and sang out some sweet voice in the tune that his boyfriend had spoken."That's how you do it!"
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> heres the character list!!
> 
> boyfriend: benrey  
> girlfriend: tommy coolatta  
> daddy dearest: gman/mr coolatta  
> skid and pump: bubby and coomer  
> pico: gordon freeman  
> monster: a skeleton

Benrey could “rap” (in his own words)… well enough. He was good, but not the best. And he would have to be the best to win his boyfriend Tommy’s heart (and to convince his dad that they were good enough for Tommy). Tommy had to teach Benrey the basics.

“Uh, s-so you um- I’m sure you- already know but you just have to repeat what the person you’re- battling against says; but better!” He stuttered out as he sat on top of the speakers which were playing a simple beat. Benrey tilted his head in confusion.

“Ah- le- let me d-show you. Repeat after me!”

Tommy cleared his throat and started bobbing his head along to the beat

“Left, right, left right.”

Benrey nodded, and sang out some sweet voice in the tune that his boyfriend had spoken.

“That’s how you do it!” Tommy cheered, clapping his hands. Benrey felt his heart do strange things at the sight of Tommy’s smile. They would rather just spend regular time with him, but he needed to impress his evil dad. This was important.

They continued practicing for about 20 minutes until there was a loud  _ knock knock _ at Tommy’s bedroom’s door. “Come in.” He sighed. With the slow, eerie creak of the light yellow door, in stepped a tall, thin man in a dark purple suit and glowing blue eyes. Benrey glared at her.

“Hello, son. I, do hope that I am not, bothering. You.” He spoke slowly while he closed the door behind him and crossed his arms behind his back, “I just need to schedule that ‘Rap Battle’ that me and your… boyfriend are having…” 

“Oh, okay.”

“What… time and day do you think would be acceptable, Ben Rey?” 

Benrey would not lie that he was slightly intimidated by Mr Coolatta (especially now since he was leaning over them), but he won’t show it in front of them. He blinked at her, seemingly thinking.

“idk uhhhhhhhh like friday im free any time lol.”

“Hmm, yes. Any, day near the weekend is good for me so, that is, acceptable. For time, how about 3pm?”

“...ok”

“Good.”

And with that, he had turned around and left. Quicker than they had come in.

Tommy looked concerned. He knew that Benrey was nervous. He put a comforting hand on their shoulder. “You can do it! I know- I believe in you! You’re really talented!”. Benrey smiled at that, pink dusting his pale cheeks.

“thanks bro. i’m a great cool so of c- obviously i can do it.”

“That’s the spirit!”

  
  


Friday came quicker than expected, he has spent the last 2 days practicing. And gaming, but that was also important. He needed to keep his kill streak up on Mario Party 3.

Benrey suddenly found himself at the location of the rap battle (more of a Sweet Voicebattle). He wasn’t sure if he had just dissociated or if he teleported. Either way it didn’t matter, their enemy was standing in front of them, keeping them from their love.

Tommy called out an “Are you ready?” which received a nod from both parties. He turned on the music, and Mr Coolatta sang beautifully. Curse him for being a rockstar turned very-unsettling-buisnessman-with-no-clear-job-and-also-a-son.

Benrey wasn’t so confident anymore, but he had to push through. He can do this. Deep breaths.  _ i can do this. tommys dad sucks. it wont be hard. i can do this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna put more characters in but there arent enough characters in fnf. homophobia.


	2. Gman Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I… am very proud of you. You did, well. I will accept you.” Benrey let out a single yellow high note in reply, getting a ‘bright yellow means im a happy fellow!’ from Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh btw its better if you listen to the friday night funkin ost if you havent so you can get an idea of what theyre singing

Benrey could do this. He could beat this noob, he was clearly way better than them. Obviously. He focused, and sang out sweet voice in the same tune as Gman. that was so epic! no cringe here. Way better than he has expected it to go.

Gman looked visibly pleased, at least as much as he could, and continued on with the song. He sang out happy colours, yellows and pinks associated with excitement and hope. They contrasted with Benrey’s dark blues and reds.

It was surprisingly easy, and before he knew it, it was time for the next track. Unknown to Benrey, this one included beatboxing. Something they did not know how to do. But surely he could learn it right here right now, right?

He studied Gman as he beatboxed, and repeated that to the best of his ability. While it wast good, it was good enough for Gman as he smiled. this is gonna be EASY he thought, and he was right.

It seemed Mr Coolatta was less angry at Benrey and protective of her son, but was just curious of his son’s boyfriend. Benrey felt their anger fade and the colours of his sweet voice matched Mr Coolatta’s more. Tommy’s dad clearly trusted them now.

He was excited for the next song to start playing, he enjoyed singing with Gman. Their voices harmonised hauntingly as Tommy gazed at the pile of glowing candy-flavoured balls.

The song came to an end and Benrey felt an almost robotic-like pat on his shoulder. He looked up at Mr Coolatta’s smile and felt a smile tugging at his own lips. “I… am very proud of you. You did, well. I will accept you.” Benrey let out a single yellow high note in reply, getting a ‘bright yellow means im a happy fellow!’ from Tommy.

Mr Coolatta then disappeared, and teleported(?) the two boyfriends into his son’s room. Tommy was flapping his hands and stopped to hug Benrey, who was spitting out hot pink and yellow. “I knew you could do it!” Tommy said cheerfully as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Benrey’s cheek. They sang out pink to blue right into Tommy’s face who reacted by leaning away and making a grossed out noise.

Benrey was bridal carried by Tommy who then plopped them both down on a beanbag and immediately passed out. Benrey would rather not sleep on a beanbag, but he didn’t want to wake the sleeping angel underneath him, so he took off his guard hat and snuggled in and closed his eyes.

“W- why are we in a creepy house?”

“t’s cool.”

“Yeah, but it’s- it’s far from either of our houses! Why did you walk so far for this?”

“did it for the vine. vibes. haunted house got nice vibes yknow.”

It seemed like Tommy didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just nodded instead. The house was surprisingly warm and it looked like someone lived here, all you’d need to not be cold was just a warm sweater or hoodie which both of them had.

“W- what do we- should we do?”

“uhhhhhh talk ig”

“Hmm.” Tommy looked around and spotted a nice couch, it was a light blue. He sat down and patted the space next to him and proceeded to infodump about beyblades for the next hour, Benrey listening intently. 

After the infodumping session had died down, they sat in silence leaned against each other, listening to the rain and thunder. Both of them were scared of thunder but were comforted by each others presence, and Benrey’s sweet voice helped. 

“hmmm.”

“Ye- yeah?”

“wanna… ya know…” Benrey made a ‘smooch’ noise. Tommy’s hands flapped slightly, the redness of his cheeks growing. Both of them leaned in and-

“Singing is the act of producing musical sounds with the voice and augments regular speech by the use of sustained tonality, rhythm, and a variety of vocal techniques. A person who-”

“Yes, I love your infodumping but we have to find these fuckers in our house!”

Shit.

“Don’t be rude dear, I’m sure they just need a place to stay!”

“Could’ve picked somewhere else.”

“He-hello!”

“Ah, greetings! I’m Dr Harold P. Coomer! This is my husband, Professor Bubby. Who might you be?” The short old man waved at the two of them. He was wearing a wool sweater with a skeleton pattern on it. The taller old man who wore pumpkin shaped glasses and a dark turtleneck muttered ‘doctor’ with his arms crossed. He was very clearly upset at everything in this situation.

“I’m Tommy! This- this is Benrey!”

“Wonderful to meet you, Tommy and Barney!”

“benrey.”

“Barney!”

“ben - rey.”

“Boper?”

Benrey huffed. 

“Okay, now can you two get the fuck out of our house or else I will literally grab you both by your legs out of here. Or burn you.”

“Be fair dear Bubby! In this situation, we must commence a “Rap Battle”!”

“Ah, of course. Perfect idea. If we win, we kick you out. If you win, we’ll still kick you out but nicer.”

“S-sounds fair? Do you guys have speakers or anything so I can set it up?”

“Of course!” Coomer said joyfully, “We have MANY speakers!”

“Being a doctor has it’s perks.”

“Professor Bubby, you retired 6 months ago!”

“Doctor. It was actually 7 months,”

“Professor Bubby, you retired 7 months ago!”

Tommy giggled, Benrey yawned and picked at his nails, not very ready for another “rap” battle. But it was fine, he supposed. These old men wouldn’t be hard to beat. It was basically just for fun anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna go watch megamind now byeeee

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to put mor e hvlrai characters in but there are not enough characyers in fnf grr!!


End file.
